


You are my life

by XCuteAsHale



Series: Orignal Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Open ship, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuteAsHale/pseuds/XCuteAsHale
Summary: How come every damn time we leave the house you make me wait for forty five damn minutes? I mean, come on, I’ve seen you three days into the flu with your nose all red and your cheeks all puffy, you don’t really need to do much to impress me. Although I will admit that my heart skips a beat every time you walk down those stairs. Man, how do you even do that?





	You are my life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Tumblr](http://cute-as-hale.tumblr.com/post/163772596938/you-are-my-life).

_ You are the sun _

 

How come every damn time we leave the house you make me wait for forty five damn minutes? I mean, come on, I’ve seen you three days into the flu with your nose all red and your cheeks all puffy, you don’t really need to do much to impress me. Although I will admit that my heart skips a beat every time you walk down those stairs. Man, how do you even do that?

 

_ You are the moon _

 

Seriously, do we need to have this discussion again? I’m sorry I called your mother a monster, but come on, you’ve met the woman - you can’t tell me that I’m wrong. Okay, so maybe you can, and maybe I shouldn’t have said that while you were skyping with her, but how was I supposed to know that she was listening? It’s not my fault that the woman has the ears of a bat! Oh come on, babe, the couch? Really? Again?

 

_ You are the stars _

 

I have to ask for the sake of my own sanity; how many people is it possible to know? Seriously. Every damn time we go out it’s like you can’t even walk down the street without someone calling your name and attention. I mean, sure, I don’t judge them for wanting it, you’re glorious, but really, how do you even know that person? What do you mean that’s our next door neighbour?

 

_ You are the sea _

 

Okay, don’t be mad, but this has got to stop. We can’t stop every single time you see, well, anything with a heartbeat. Some things are not meant for petting. Bees are one of these things. Aw, don’t look at me like that, it’s not my fault that I’m the only rational person here? Seriously, if a thing has a stinger, or, you know, wild instincts, don’t pet it. I know they’re cute, but just because something is cute doesn’t mean you need to pet it. No-no, I’m not referring to you, you are cute, but you’re also meant for petting.

 

_ You are the wind _

 

Oh my god, how long does it take you to order? You know you’re just gonna order the same damn thing as you do every time, so why don’t you just stop pretending to look through the menu and order it? Yes, yes, I know that they might change the menu and put up something that looks good, but seriously, we both know that you’re gonna end up ordering that cheeseburger and fries. Just order it. Please.

 

_ You are the grass _

 

Are we really going over this again? Of course I turned my head and looked at that woman, did you see her ass- no, I’m not saying that I find her attractive, babe, come on, really? Of course I can’t go be with her, I don’t even know her! Oh my god, I guess we’re having this conversation again. Babe, listen to me, you’re the only one for me. I’m not looking for anyone else. Seriously. Who would ever put up with me the same way you do? Oh *come on*, where are you going? Babe? Babe?

 

_ You are the flowers _

 

You know, I wanna take back every time I ever called you beautiful. Don’t get me wrong, you’re always pretty - flu exposed not included, sorry - but now? Jesus, seeing you walk down that aisle takes my breath away. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone so beautiful before. No, I’m not crying, what are you talking about? Oh god, how much do you think I need to bribe this preacher to make him go faster? Of course I take you to have and to hold, how couldn’t I?

 

_ You are my life _

**Author's Note:**

> _Come find me at[Tumblr](http://www.cute-as-hale.tumblr.com), and/or come play with me and a lot of other awesome people in [Hell](https://discord.gg/eD3dq49)._


End file.
